


Through the Cold

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Angel Daze (Sabriel Oneshots) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: A relatively newly revived Gabriel is wandering about. He stumbles upon Sam, who's passed out in the cold and has been injured. Worried about his favorite human, Gabriel quickly does his best to help but he's so weak still.





	Through the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff to post to my blog, so this was born.  
> I own nothing.

Sam sighed softly and sniffled in pain. His eyes slipped closed as he rested his head back against the ancient stone wall. Everything hurt. But he wasn’t sure if his broken hand, cracked ribs, or his busted face hurt the worst.

He hated solo hunts. They were the worst. They had the largest potential to go wrong and they usually did. Especially for Sam.

A cold chill passed over him as a breeze blew. He crossed his arms and pulled his jacket closer about him as best he could. If he could just make it through the night, then he’d probably have enough energy to head back into town. No big deal.

That’s what he told himself anyways.

It was extremely cold out and his body was already weak from the beating he had taken. But, at least the monsters were dead. Now all those people in town would be safe.

Sam huddled up as best his large form would allow. He knew it was foolish but he couldn’t help it anymore. He started to drift off.

He probably should have prayed for help, he was nervous. Any angel could hear his prayer. What if one of the mean ones came?

~*~z~*~

Gabriel may have still been weak from his resurrection a few weeks ago but he was starting to get his spiritual senses back. He could feel when creatures near to him were in pain. He helped those who were closest as best he could but he had so little energy.

Too tired to fly long distances, he was walking through the old forest. It was as he went along this journey that he felt a different kind of creature in pain in the woods. Normally all he felt was hurt or dying animals, but this was too different spiritually. Because this horrific pain was coming from a human.

Hurt humans and the woods didn’t mix well. The woods were usually where wounded humans tended to die when they wandered into them. Gabriel didn’t want a human to die.

Mustering up his lacking energy, Gabriel forced himself to fly to the human’s location. He was a little shocked by the blood splattered all around. The dead bodies spoke of hunted vampires. But where was the hunter?

The angel wandered through the stone halls of the ruined building. He came to a sudden stop when his trail in blood ended. He had found the hunter and the sight made his vessel’s heart thump in horror.

“S-sammy?!” The angel cried out as he saw the human huddled in the cold. He couldn’t stop himself from running to the hunter. He dropped to his knees beside the precious human. His hands quickly checked the man over, checking if the blood all over him was actually Sam’s.

Luckily, only about a third of the total blood was Sam’s, but there were internal injuries. Ones that human doctors probably wouldn’t be able to fix in time. Gabriel needed to help the human that held his heart. Sam needed to live so that Gabriel could tell him.

The angel took a steadying breath and gathered his grace to summon his primary pair of wings. This pair was the largest, with the warmest feathers. Sam was so cold, Gabriel was scared he wouldn’t make it through the night.

The cobalt feathers fluffed up as they appeared. Gabriel brought his wings forward, allowing them to cocoon him and Sam. Once the cold was blocked out for the most part, Gabriel got to work.

His grace was so weak currently, he couldn’t do much healing. He would have to rely on his Trickster magic. He hated doing that because he couldn’t heal outright, he could only switch the wounds to someone else.

He took a deep breath and pressed his palms flat to Sam’s abdomen and ribs. He shut his eyes and concentrated his dwindling magic. This was probably a bad idea but he began to switch the health of his vessel with the damage to Sam’s body.

He gritted his teeth and made a noise of pained distress as Sam’s damage started to manifest in Gabriel’s own body. His grace wasn’t high enough to heal him quickly but he would stay alive. So, despite the agony, Gabriel kept going until Sam’s internal injuries were all healed.

Gabriel gave a pained smile as he noticed Sam breathing easier now that his ribs were healed. Gabriel hadn’t been so happy as he was now in a long time. He wanted his human safe.

Trickster magic drained, the archangel pulled together what little grace he had and cupped Sam’s face. He used his grace to begin to slowly heal Sam’s damaged face. He gasped in surprise when the hunter started to wake but didn’t open his eyes.

“D-dean?” Sam asked weakly, still out of it.

“G-guess again, B-bucko.” Gabriel replied, his voice was strained and laced with pain from the injuries he had taken upon himself.

As the damage to Sam’s face receded, the hunter’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked rapidly and gasped slightly. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It had been years since the angel’s death. This had to be a sick joke, but who cares! Gabriel was here with him!

“Hey there, S-samm-!” Being shut up by a sudden kiss of hard passion was something that hadn’t happened to Gabriel in a very long time. He kinda missed it.

Despite his pain, he moaned happily as the human kissed him. Strong yet extremely gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling him onto Sam’s lap. He felt dazed but still absentmindedly noticed that Sam wasn’t using one of his hands.

“W-well, hello to you too, Kiddo.” Gabriel chuckled weakly once the kiss broke so Sam could breathe. He blinked tiredly as Sam gently stroked over his body.

“Y-you’re real.” Sam whispered in awe.

“I should hope so. Otherwise we’re both screwed.” Gabriel laughed but he actually felt bad. How often did this kid suffer from hallucinations that they were the first thing that popped into his head when he saw someone he’d lost?

“W-why are you here, Gabriel? How’re you alive?!”

“No clue, Sammy.” Gabriel smiled tiredly and reached behind himself, grabbing Sam’s hurt arm. He pulled it forward so they could both see. The motion was murder on Gabriel’s now damaged ribs but he ignored it, “But I came because you needed a hand. Literally, it would seem.”

He dipped his head forward, stealing a quick kiss from Sam. The kiss made Sam blush softly and squirm. Gabriel simply gave another tired smile as he rested his hand over Sam’s damaged one. He used the last of his expendable grace in order to heal the hunter’s hand properly.

“There we go. All better, Samshine.” Gabriel whispered weakly, slumping from exhaustion. He sluggishly looked up at Sam, eyes regretful, “S-sorry I can’t f-fly you home. I-I’m not feelin’ so h-hot, B-bucko.”

“Shh… That’s okay, Gabe.” Sam replied in worry. He wrapped one strong arm around Gabriel, holding him close. His free hand began to gently stroke the angel’s hair, “You’ve already done so much for me, Gabe. Just rest. I’m okay now.”

“S-sounds good.” The angel’s golden eyes slowly drifted closed as his energy drained away. Despite his pain, he curled against Sam’s chest. Sam began to hum soothingly in his ear, simply holding him close.

Safe from the cold of the night by soft feathers, both angel and human drifted off to sleep. The ground was cold and the air smelled of death, but they had each other. And all would look better in the morning light.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Moment of Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492768) by [DarkAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/DarkAbyss)




End file.
